cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Quarian: Reality Following Fiction
''Reality Following Fiction is one of the retrospective articles prepared by CDN members to illustrate the events and changes that occurred during the year following the Reaper War.'' Reality Following Fiction Did a cult classic tell the future? Following the devastation of the Reaper War, many races have had to find new ways to get by in the wake of the nightmarish invasion of a year ago. For one such race, the quarians, things have taken a strange turn indeed. Not only have they gone back to their homeworld, they have been given unprecedented access to the citadel, once a place they were less than welcome to. The reason? Food. During the long years of absence from their homeworld, quarian scientists and engineers were forced to devise new ways to produce a sustainable series of food sources. After a time they succeeded, cobbling and building and flat out cheating where necessary to produce what came to be known as “life ships”, essentially enormous space faring farms that fed the rest of the migrant fleet. Learning to get by on as little as possible had taught the quarian people a severe practicality, and they look to tun this practicality into both a post-war miracle and a serious financial proposition for a very eager set of customers: the turians. In the days following the horrific occupation of Palaven and other turian worlds by the Reaper forces, food became an effective means for the Reapers to subdue the populations of those Hierarchy held worlds. Most arable land had been destroyed by initial onslaught, and what remained was used by the reapers to attempt to cow the turian government into collapsing or capitulating. With typical turian resolve, these maneuvers failed, but in the process many turian colonies and worlds were turned into apocalyptic wastelands, almost completely devoid of the means to produce food for the impoverished and devastated survivors. Now, a year later, the turian worlds once again have a strange fleet above their skies, but this time the invaders bring a far more benevolent cargo: hydroponic farm fabricators. Whilst other races have been able to help the Hierarchy rebuild technology and infrastructure, the unique chirality of these two races has presented a unique situation, one some would say was foretold by the much-talked-of "classic" Fleet and Flotilla, factual accuracy notwithstanding. "The quarians absolutely have what we need, there is no question about that," says Triarch Lintaer Mentinus. "These farms are absolutely crucial to our full recovery. To facilitate getting things back to normal, we have brokered a deal with the quarian admiralty that allows them free range to evaluate sites and ships that can can get food production back to pre-war levels. Rebuilding Palaven and and our other colonies will take tremendous effort, and that in turn will take tremendous amounts of food. Our biological needs have pretty much taken center stage. We need material, we need strong turians and we need food to feed them. We’re down to the basics here." The quarians, in a spirit of magnanimous giving, have echoed much the same. "Now that our homeworld is free and secure, we must once again becomes citizens of the greater galaxy", says Captain Onteel’Rin vas Nariya. "We must learn to look past old prejudices and be the better men and women. The turians have suffered much, and we are in a unique postion to help them. We have sent our best agrarian scientists and technicians to aid the turian people." A smaller yet just as significant influx of quarian and geth specialists has arrived at the Citadel itself to facillitate the same there, resulting in a "little rannoch" springing up almost overnight in the Tayseri Ward. "Honestly, I never thought I would see this many quarians ever, much less on the Citadel as honored guests," says veteran C-Sec Sergeant Valex Higuirus. "They’ve gotten set up pretty quick, and I’ve had my first non emergency ration dinner in months. Kinda bland, but I don’t care, it was real food." As relay repair continues and life slowly returns to normal, the galaxy’s former outcasts are now a rising part of a new and integrated space. Category:Retrospective